polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
San Franciscoball
Republic|gender =Male (maybe a little gay) |language = English, Spanish, some Chinese (Cantonese)|capital =me |religion = Catholic|enemies = The entire rest of the state, Texasball and the rest of flyover USAball|likes =Golden Gate Bridge(best bridge in the world),49ers(KYLE SHANAHAN FTW!), Hills, Peace on Earth, Ruining California for everybody, Silcon Valley, Cultural buildings, ROBLOX, his own water, homosex, feminism, Mexicoball's illegal immigrants, abortions, communism, The Other Bridge, beeing rich |founded = 1776 (as a mission of Spainball)|predecessor = Gamorrahball, 3ball|type = Cityball|hates = Respectability, earthquakes, Hollywood, SoCal, guns, oil, the patriarchy, pollution, capitalism, Trump(i can into city-state)|intospace = Yes|status = Overrun with hippies, disowned by rest of state.|imagewidth = default|friends = New York Cityball (other side of the 80!), Mexicoball, Seattleball, Portlandball (buddies up the 5), Hong Kongball|food = Sourdough|caption = Make money, Be awesome and the other cities envy you.|reality = The City and County of San Francisco(de Assisi)|personality = Rich, Ecologist, Homo|bork = Homo homo or money money|notes = I hate my flag. Change it idiots.}} San Franciscoball is a major city in the bay area of Californiaball. As the rival of Los Angelesball, he steals Los Angelesball's culture and Los Angelesball steals his water. Only very wealthy can live on his clay, he likes to charge $500 a month to live in a cardboard box. And on his clay is the HQ of the Mighty ROBLOX History San Franciscoball born as a 3ball and was adopted by the Spanish Empireball in June 29, 1776. Spainball built a fort in what is now the Golden Gate (the Presidio of San Francisco) and founded a church named in honor of Saint Francis of Assis (Mission San Francisco de Asís). This the explanation why San Franciscoball is a Catholic. When Spanish Empireball was defeated by Napoleonic Franceball in Europe, New Spainball and his brothers realized that was the perfect chance to fight for their LIBERTADES and fought against Spainball. New Spainball achieved its independence from the Spanish Empireball in 1821 and changed his name to Mexicoball. So San Franciscoball was now a town of Mexicoball. But between 1845 and 1848 happened the Mexican-American War, and the city and the rest of Alta (upper) California was conquered by USAball. Was a major stopping point for gold miners in 1849, and then Chinaball immigrants. Still has a section on his clay dominated by them. The Gold Rush boosted the cityball in a period of rapid growth, the population increase in a year was 1 000 to 25 000 inhabitants, and thus making it the largest cityball on the West Coast of the USAball at the time. In 1906 he was almost destroyed by an Earthquake, and again in 1989. He lives in fear of them. During World War II, San Franciscoball was the port of embarkation for the War of the Pacific Over time because he was very multi-cultural he became one of the most liberal cityballs. He has been the world's biggest hippie since the 1960's, and has become a safe heaven for homosex. Today because his clay is so expensive he is becoming gentrified, his diversity is fading, and only rich white millionaires can live with him. Relations * Californiaball- Father (wants to disown me) * Oaklandball - Younger brother (hates me). Supporters of inferior east-bay sports teams. * San Joseball (California) - Older brother (tolerates me). Together, we control all of the digital world! * Sacramentoball - Cowboy younger brother (hates me). Is the capital of Californiaball, and wishes I would just let him do his job. * Los Angelesball - Arch-nemesis who drinks all my water. * San Diegoball - Conservative older Brother (hates me). Can't stand to be around him because he has a zoo full of "disabled" animals who "won't survive in the wild" or something. * New York Cityball - He gets me, but he's on the wrong coast * Seattleball - hate his sports, but he's my fellow liberal * Portlandball - other liberal comrade, stay weird bruh * Denverball - convince Sacramentoball to legalize pot for me please! * Hong Kongball, Guangdongball - gib me lots of immigrants and Chinatown. Now I can make Chinese-American cuisine! * UKball - Gib Stampy cat pls * South Koreaball - July 6, 2013 Worst Date of My Life! How to draw Draw San Franciscoball is almost simple: # Draw the basic circle shape, with a yellow border # Draw a brown eagle under a red sun that rises from a white paper in the centre # Draw a blue script SAN FRANCISCO on the lower part of the white part # Draw the eyes and you've finished. GalleryCategory:CityballsCategory:USAballCategory:North AmericaCategory:BurgerCategory:San FranciscoCategory:RacismCategory:RacistCategory:CountryballsCategory:Modern Countryball Tale of one state.png Category:Homosex Lovers Category:Homosex Lover Category:Homosex Removers Category:Cool Category:Watercooler Category:Earthquake Category:Communist Category:Californiaball Category:Rich Category:NorCal Category:Metropolitan Areas Category:Famous Cityballs Category:USA's Big Twenty Category:Baseball Category:Football (Handegg) Category:Football